The Last of The Walking Dead
by jason429
Summary: Joel and Ellie have escaped Salt Lake and are on their way to Jackson City but what happens when their car breaks down in the middle of Georgia? What happens when the two come across Lee and Clementine. More importantly How will Rick and the group welcome them in the Prison. Post TLOU Post The Walking dead game AU. Post season 3 with bits of season 4. CarlxEllie GlennxMaggie
1. The Long Road ahead

The Last of The Walking Dead chapter 1

Joel and Ellie have survived a lot together. They thought it was over. They were wrong.

Joel and Ellie escaped Salt Lake City and they were on their way to Jackson City. After discovering Marlene's true intentions Joel had no choice to kill her.

Joel and Ellie were driving out of Salt Lake City and Ellie was waking up from the drugs wearing off. "What the hell am I wearing?" asked Ellie. "Take it easy the drugs are still wearing off" said Joel. What happened?" asked Ellie. Joel sighed as he was about to reveal the truth about the fireflies. "Ellie you might find some of this hard to hear but….we found the fireflies. It turns out the vaccine was in your brain. They were going to operate on you but…if they did you wouldn't survive the process I'm sorry Ellie" explained Joel. "What about Marlene?" asked Ellie. Joel just sat in silence allowing Ellie to figure it out on her own.

"I had no choice Ellie I'm sorry" said Joel. "So where are going now?" asked Ellie. "Home" answered Joel. After driving for hours the car broke down. "Aw hell the car broke down" said Joel. "Alright Ellie get changed and gear up looks like we're walking" said Joel. Where are we?" asked Ellie as she was finished getting ready. Joel then noticed a sign indicating where they were. "Georgia" answered Joel.

Here is just a short intro chapter of what is to be a very long story maybe. I'll try to make the chapters a bit longer right now I have a lot of work to do with this Fic. So here's chapter 1 of The Last of The Walking Dead. Please no flames or bad reviews.


	2. Joel and Ellie meet Lee and Clem

The Last of The Walking Dead chapter 2

Joel and Ellie were now walking through Georgia in hopes they will find Jackson City. "This way Ellie we can cut through that field hopefully we can either find survivors or a place to rest" said Joel. "A field are you fucking kidding me" said Ellie in annoyance. "If you get tired I'll carry you" assures Joel.

Little did the two know that miles away from is Savannah where Lee Everett and Clementine are held up in a garage from the current siege of walkers. Lee was waking up after he passed out from exhaustion. "Lee wake up! Please don't be dead" said a very worried Clementine. "Lee I was so scared I…I saw my parents" said Clementine. "Come here sweat pea" said Lee as he comforted Clementine. "They're dead they really are" said Clementine. "Clementine we have to get out of here as fast as we can" said Lee still exhausted. "We can't there's thousands of them out there" said Clementine. "We have to I'll protect you" assured Lee. "That's crazy I saved you I locked us in" said Clementine. "Get that door open" ordered Lee. "I can't" said Clementine. "DO IT" shouted Lee.

"It was only a little open when I found it I closed it to keep us safe" explained Clementine. "Pull on three ONE ,TWO, THREEEEE" said Lee as he and Clementine struggled to lift the garage door. "See?" asked Clementine. "What about the back door?" asked Lee. Clem then went to see if the could leave the back door. "It's locked" said Clem in shock. "I think that walker has the key" said Lee as he noticed the Walker in the chair in the other room.

"Clem see if you can find something to break that glass window" said Lee. Clem began to find a object to break the glass when she found a baseball bat. "What about this" asked Clem as she showed Lee the bat. "Good thinking Clem" said Lee. Lee then took the bat and smashed the window. He then unlocked the door from the other side. "The walker is trapped" said Clem. "This will be easy then I'll grab the key and the gun he has" said Lee.

As Lee grabbed the key and gun the walker got free and attacked him. As the walker was literally close to biting Lee, Clementine thought fast and she grabbed the bat and swung it at the walker. She then continued to bash the walker on its skull repeatedly getting blood on her face in the process.

"Thank you Clem now let's get out of here" said Lee getting back on his feet. As Lee opened the door he saw walkers everywhere. "Stay close to me Clem" said Lee. "We can cut through this field" suggested Lee. Escaping with their lives Lee and Clementine went to an open field to escape the walkers.

Little did the two know that there was another pair of survivors who have gone through just as much as they have.

Meanwhile Joel and Ellie were still walking through the field finding either people or a place to rest. "UHHHHHH I'm so tired" said Ellie. "Come on now it shouldn't be that far now" said Joel. Ellie then noticed something in the distance it appeared to be two people. "Joel look" said Ellie as she looked in the distance. Joel then grabbed his hunting rifle and looked down the scope and he saw a man and what appears to be a child. When all of the sudden the man began to pass out. "Oh shit come on I think I see people and they need help come on" said Joel.

As Lee and Clementine were walking through the field Lee began to lose his balance. "Lee oh no come on we got to keep moving. As Clem turned around she saw two people running at them in the distance. She readied the gun and hid just in case they were armed.

As Joel and Ellie finally caught up Clementine pointed her gun at the two. "Stay back" warned Clementine. Joel then raised his hands and told Ellie to do the same. "Drop the gun kid" ordered Ellie as she raised her gun."Ellie lower you gun" said Joel. "But Joel?" asked Ellie. "Just lower the gun" ordered Joel. "Fine" said Ellie as she lowered her gun.

"Now darlin' we aint the bad guys here now is he okay?" asked Joel as he was trying to reason with Clem. Overhearing the conversation Lee began to wake up and he saw a man with a girl older than Clementine and as he got up he asked the two people who they were. "Clem lower the gun" said Lee. Clementine then lowered the gun feeling more at ease. "Who are you" asked Lee. "I'm Joel and this is Ellie" introduced Joel. "Is she your daughter?" asked Lee. "No she's just someone I'm looking after" answered Joel. "And I thought I was the only looking after a girl in this goddamn apocalypse" said Lee getting back on his feet. "Join the club" joked Joel.


	3. New plan and a new home for now

The Last of The Walking Dead chapter 3

Lee and Clementine were taking Joel and Ellie to the train yards where Carley, Kenny, Omid, and Christa were. "So where are you taking us?" asked Ellie. We have a camp were we have other survivors" explained Lee. "Is there a lot of you" asked Joel. "Not anymore" answered Lee as he remembered those who have passed.

All of a sudden there were sounds of firearms being shot in the distance. "What's that noise" asked Clem. "Oh shit sounds like the group" said Lee. As the four made their way to the campsite Kenny, Carley, Omid, and Christa were fighting off a horde of walkers. Omid and Christa were out of ammo when the walkers swarmed then and tore them apart. "NO!" said Kenny as he fired his hunting rifle at a walker. "Come on we got to help them out" ordered Lee as he grabbed his gun and began to shoot the Walkers. "Come on Ellie lets lend a hand" said Joel as he pulled out his revolver.

Ellie pulled out her nine millimeter handgun and she and Joel began laying waste on to the undead. There was only one walker left and Joel then grabbed his modified baseball bat and swung at the walker's head.

"Is everyone okay?" asked Lee. "Apart form Omid and Christa dying then yeah we're okay" said Kenny. While you were gone a herd of walkers came and raided the camp" said Carley. "At least you're okay" said Lee. "Hey Lee who are those two?" asked Kenny. "I'm Joel and this is Ellie" introduced Joel. "Well thanks for the assist" said Carley. "Look we can't stay here any longer it's just us Lee" said Kenny. "Where will we go?" asked Carley. "I reckon I know a place" said Joel. "Really where?" asked Clementine. "My brother Tommy has a community they have food, water, and electricity" explained Joel. "Electricity how is that possible?" asked Lee in shock. "He has People for that" answered Joel. "Is it safe or secure?" asked Carley. There's electric fences guarding the perimeter there's nothing to worry about" assured Joel. "Where is it anyway?" asked Kenny. "Jackson city" answered Ellie. "Jackson city that's across the country" said Carley. "Do we have any other choice?" asked Lee. "Alright Jackson City it is then" said Kenny.

"We should find a place to rest before nightfall" suggested Joel. With that said the six survivors set off to find a new safe haven. Not knowing what's ahead, miles away from them is a prison and inside is a group of survivors led by Rick Grimes. Recently Rick and the group have taken in more survivors from the now barren town of Woodberry. Recently more and more walkers have been approaching the prison and if Rick doesn't manage to get it under control then the group will have no choice but to leave and find a new safe place.

Meanwhile Joel, Ellie, Lee, Clementine, Kenny, and Carley were walking through the woods. Nightfall was slowly approaching and the walkers were more active at night. Little did the six know walkers weren't the only threat roaming.

While the group was walking through the woods the sound of clicking was heard. "Shh wait what's that noise" asked Kenny. "Oh shit clickers" said Joel in shock. "Oh shit more walkers" said Ellie. "Joel we go to move NOW!" shouted Lee. "RUN" shouted Joel.

Meanwhile at the prison Daryl and Carol were outside discussing about the walker situation. "Sow how we doing on the walker situation?" asked Daryl. "They had a pretty good build up overnight. Dozens more toward tower three. They don't spread out anymore it's manageable but if we don't ahead of it not for long" explained Carol.

Back in the woods the group was running for dear life to escape not only walkers but clickers. "I-I think I see a prison" said Lee. "Good we can take shelter there" said Joel. While the group was still running Clementine tripped over a tree branch. "CLEMENTINE" shouted Lee. Seeing the little girl about to be torn apart by a clicker Ellie rushes to Clem's aid. "ELLIE" shouted Joel. Ellie ignored Joel and continued to run after Clem. As the clicker was about the bite Clementine, Ellie thinking fast shot the clicker in the head. "You okay kid?" asked Ellie. "Ow I hurt my leg" answered Clementineas she got back on her feet. Ellie then picked up Clem and carrier her away from the oncoming horde.

Meanwhile Daryl was seeing six people coming from the woods one of the six appeared to be injured. "Oh shit Carol alert Rick and the others" said Daryl. "Why?" asked Carol. Daryl then pointed Carol in the direction where the six survivors were coming from. "OH MY GOD" said Carol in shock. Carol then made her way to the cell block where everyone was staying at.

"COME ON COME ON COME ON" shouted Joel as he shot a round from his revolver in attempt to slow the horde down. "Hold on kid were almost there" assured Ellie as she fired a shot from her pistol. "They're gaining on us" said Kenny as he fired off his hunting rifle.

Back at the prison Carol told Rick about the incoming survivors. "RICK, Rick we got a problem" said Carol frantically. "What is it" asked Rick. "Daryl and I saw survivors heading toward the Prison and one of them is hurt" answered Carol. "Alright Carl, Tyreese, and Glenn you're with me we got survivors who need our help" said Rick.

Back outside Daryl was signaling the six to hurry up and get inside the prison. "HEY COME ON" shouted Daryl. "Joel look" said Ellie. Joel noticed a man overlooking the prison signaling then to come on. "Come on people move it" ordered Joel. Jole then grabbed a nail bomb from his backpack as a landmine hopefully buying them some time. "EVERYONE GET CLEAR" ordered Joel. As the bomb went off the horde of walkers and clickers blew Into chunks and pieces. "What the hell was that?" asked Carley. "A nail bomb it tears anyone to shreads if anyone is near it. "Well at least it bought us some time" said Kenny.

"Come on were almost at the entrance" said Joel. "Ellie keep protecting Clementine" ordered Lee. "Don't worry I got her" assured Ellie. The gates to the Prison were opened as Rick, Carl, Tyreese, Daryl and Glenn held off the walkers and clickers giving Joel and the group time to get inside. "Come on get inside" ordered Rick.

Rick then closes the gates and locked the doors and took the group to the cell block.


	4. Something attacked the cell block

The Last Of The Walking Dead chapter 4

As Rick took Joel and his group to the cell block Rick couldn't help wonder how six people survived on their own against a larger horde of walkers and Clickers (which Rick had no idea what clickers are) and how long they survived.

"Alright you're all safe now is the little girl hurt" asked Rick referring to Clementine. Injured foot" answered Ellie. "Don't worry we'll take her to Hersherl so she can get patched up" assured Rick. "Thank you" said Lee.

Rick then showed the group the Survivors he saved outside the prison. "Who the hell are these guys anyway" asked Daryl. "I'm Joel, Ellie, Lee, Clementine, Kenny, Carley" introduced the six. "Nice to meet you all now we have spare cells for you all to sleep and food" said Rick. "Thank you for the kind hospitality" said Joel. "You're welcome we'll talk in the morning just get some rest" said Rick. Maggi walked up to deliver Lee the good news about Clementine. "My dad says she'll be just fine" said Maggie.

Rick then showed Joel and the others to their cells. "As Lee placed Clementine on her bunk he saw Carley walking over to him. "Lee" said Carley. "Oh hey Carley what's..." But before Lee could finish he was suddenly hugged by Carley. "I'm glad you came back I'd never thought I'd see you again" said Carley. "You don't have to worry about that again I promise I won't put you in that position again" promised Lee. Carley then gave Lee a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Lee" said Carley as she went to bed. Lee was almost speechless he knew Carley knows about his past but he never thought she developed feelings for him. "Lee" said Clementine groggily. "Yeah Clem" said Lee. "Are we safe?" asked Clem. "Of course we're safe" assured Lee. "Okay goodnight Lee" said Clem. "Goodnight sweet pea" said Lee as he went to sleep.

Meanwhile as Joel and Ellie were about to sleep Joel couldn't help but worry. "What's wrong Joel?" asked Ellie as she got in to her bed. "Oh what it's nothing" assured Joel. "Goodnight Joel" said Ellie. Joel then said the three words he never thought he'd say again. "Goodnight baby girl" said Joel as he went to sleep.

The following morning Rick decided he wanted to talk to Joel and the others. "Rise and shine" said Rick as woke the group up. "We need to talk" said Rick. Rick and others went outside to discuss about yesterday. "What brings you folks here?" asked Rick. "We were on our way to Jackson City" answered Joel. "Jackson City? Why there?" asked Rick. My brother Tommy has a town a community if you will" answered Joel. "I reckon that must be a safe place?" asked Rick. "They have food, water, and electricity" said Joel. "What about security?" asked Rick. "There's an electric fence guarding the town" answered Joel.

"Why are there so many walkers around the prison" asked Kenny. "We don't know yet we're trying to get on top of that. "I reckon we could lend a hand around here" said Joel. "Well alright then come on back inside so I can introduce you all to the group" said Rick.

"Everyone Meet Joel, Ellie, Lee, Clementine, Kenny, and Carley" said Rick. "This is Hershel, Maggie, Beth, Tyreese, Sasha, Michonne, Daryl, Carol, Glenn, and my son Carl. Ellie and Carl couldn't help but look at each other for a moment. In both their minds they were both shocked to see another kid around their age. "What about the others?" asked Lee. "These people were rescued from a now barren town of Woodberry" explained Rick. "Woodberry?" asked Joel. "Woodberry was a town led by a guy that calls himself The Governor" explained Michonne. "We don't know where he is now but at least he's gone" said Daryl.

Later that day Rick showed Joel and the group around the prison while Ellie and Clementine were inside. All of a sudden a scream was heard. "HELP" screamed one of the Woodberry survivors. "Stay close to me Carl" ordered Rick. When everyone came inside Rick and everyone saw Clickers attacking the cell block.

Fifteen minutes earlier all of the survivors were just minding their own business. "Clementine and Ellie were drawing pictures when Ellie heard the sound of clicking. "Oh shit" thought Ellie to herself. Ellie then covered Clem's mouth whispered something to her ear. "Shh l keep it quiet remember those monsters that attacked us yesterday?" asked Ellie. Clementine just nodded. "Those monsters are called clickers and they use sound to get around" explained Ellie. The clickers then heard the survivors and began to attack. "What's that noise?" asked Daryl as he heard clicking.

"AHHHHHH" screamed a survivor as the clicker was tearing it apart. "OH SHIT" said Daryl as he grabbed his crossbow at the clicker. "WHAT THE HELL ARE THESE THINGS?" asked Glenn as he quickly tried to get the children to safety. "Clickers" answered Ellie.

Then without a moment to soon Rick, Joel, Lee, Kenny, and Carley arrived to see chaos ensured. "GET EVERYONE TO SAFETY NOW!" ordered Rick as he grabbed his python revolver. Joel, Lee, Kenny and Carley grabbed their guns and helped clear the cell block. "What are these things" asked Carley. "Clickers" answered Joel as he fired shots from his revolver. "What ever they are kill them before anyone else dies" ordered Rick as he killed a clicker.

After the last Clicker was killed something much worse was on the way. A bloated fungal being appeared from the entrance to the cell block. The being started to throw parts on its body everywhere. "OH SHIT BLOATER" shouted Ellie. "Don't get near it" said Joel. Joel then grabbed a nail bomb stunning the bloater as he and Ellie finished it off. "Rick we got to go it's not safe here. Everyone then left to another area of the prison to catch their breaths.

"What happened in there?" asked Maggie. "Someone attacked the cell block" said Rick. "Let's not panic we'll figure this out. "Joel and Ellie how did you know what those things were?" asked Daryl. "It started twenty years ago" sighed Joel as he explained to everyone about the apocalypse he and Ellie survived. "Clickers those things are blind as a bat but can hear you a mile away" explained Ellie. "That fungus on there face is the same parasite that get in your brain and grows on your face" explained Joel. "Are Clickers and bloaters the only threat we should worry about?" asked Michonne. "No there are two certain factions that are sure as hell not friendly" said Joel. "Who are they?" asked Daryl. "The Fireflies and Hunters" answered Ellie. "What can you tell us about them?" asked Rick. "Both see the world in different ways the fireflies believe they can restore the country while hunters just kill you for what you got" explained Joel. "How do you know so much about them" asked Carol. "I was on both sides" answered Joel.

"So what do the Fireflies want with you two" asked Glenn. "Not me just Ellie" answered Joel. "Why?" asked Rick. Ellie then rolled up on of her sleeves that had a bite on her arm. Everyone was shocked. "SHE'S INFECTED" shouted Kenny. "I can explain" said Joel. "Make it fast before I put a bullet in her brain" said Rick as he pointed his python at Ellie's head. "Don't you dare point that gun at her" said Joel as he grabbed his revolver and pointed at Rick. "DROP THE GUN" ordered Daryl as he readied his crossbow at Joel. "STOP I'm sure Joel has a reason for this" said Lee stepping in.

"She's immune" said Joel. "What do you mean immune?" asked Rick. "She had that bite for about a year now and she hasn't turned!" explained Joel. "If she's immune then why don't the fireflies make a cure?" asked Rick. "Because if they do they'll kill Ellie in the process… AND THAT'S ONE SACRIFICE I REFUSE TO MAKE!" shouted Joel. "What do you mean they'll kill her in the process" asked Hershel. "The parasite is in her brain the fireflies want it so they could re engineer it to make a cure" explained Joel.

"Why not just her blood surely what's keeping her from being infected is in her blood that way a cure can be made and she can still live?" suggested Hershel. "Where are we going to find doctors or scientists that can do that?" asked Joel. "I'm sure we'll find someone" assured Hershel.

"Face it Rick we can't stay here" said Carley. "She's right Walkers have been growing in numbers sooner or later we run" said Daryl. "We need to keep this place going" said Rick. "Until what we all get overrun with walker and clickers?" asked Kenny. "Even if we do run where will we go?" asked Rick.

"My brother Tommy has a community in Jackson City" said Joel. "Is it safe" asked Maggie. "Yes there's food, water, and electricity with an electric fence guarding the whole town. "Wait how did your brother managed to have electricity for an entire community?" asked Sasha. "He and his people managed to get a turbine working powering everything" explained Joel. It sounds to me we don't have any other options" said Tyreese.

"Alright Jackson City it is if we don't get the walker situation under control that's our backup plan" said Rick.


	5. Carl and Ellie's quality time

The Last of The Walking Dead chapter 5

Later that day Rick, Glenn, Tyreese, Sasha, Michonne, Joel, Kenny, and Lee were outside at the prison fences where walkers were trying to push though the fences. "Alright grab a pole and stab em' in the head" ordered Rick.

As everyone was stabbing the walkers Sasha noticed something on the ground. "Are you seeing this?" asked Sasha. "Why are there rats here?" asked Tyreese. "Is someone feeding these things?" asked Sasha. "What's that on the ground next to it" asked Lee. Joel decided to take a look. He was shock to see what it was. "A Firefly pendant?" asked Joel in shock. "There's a note too" said Rick. Joel then took the note and read it to himself. "What does it say?" asked Michonne. "We know where you are, we know who you are, and we will have her back, Marlene maybe dead but someone else has taken her place" read Joel. "Who's Marlene?" asked Glenn. "The leader of the Fireflies" answered Joel.

"Wonder who took her place?" asked Rick. "Rick do you think it could be The Governor?" asked Glenn. "If it is we know he's not alone" said Rick. "I reckon the fireflies must have found him" said Joel. "We need to fortify the prison we can't let them take Ellie" said Kenny. "Don't worry I'll have my people take watch and gather supplies to help fortify these fences" assured Rick.

Rick and the others came back to new cellblock that they were now staying in. "Everyone we have a problem" addressed Rick. "What is it?" asked Carol. "We think the fireflies are feeding walkers around the prison" said Rick. "How do you know that?" asked Carley. "We found this firefly pendant and a note they left" said Lee. "All we know is that they are still after Ellie and someone called "The Governor" is leading them" said Joel.

"What do we do?" asked Hershel. "We go out and scavenge supplies to help fortify the prison and we need people to keep watch starting today. "I volunteer to keep watch" said Carl. "Me too" said Ellie. "It's settled Carl and Ellie take first watch then whoever else volunteers takes the next shift and tomorrow is a supply run" said Rick.

Later that evening Carl and Ellie were on watch duty while everyone was locking down the cellblock and the gate to the prison.

"So you're immune to what's going on?" asked Carl trying to make conversation. "Y-Yeah" answered Ellie. "That must be pretty cool" said Carl. "Really how so?" asked Ellie. "I mean you don't have to worry about being infected" said Carl. "You know it is really nice out tonight" said Ellie changing the subject. "Guess it is" said Carl. "So tell me about yourself Carl what's a kid like you surviving a world like this?" asked Ellie. "I guess it all started when I thought my dad died. His best friend Shane told me and my mom that he died it really took a toll on us. Then that day when I say my dad alive I thought I was dreaming. But since then things between my dad and Shane soon soured to the point where he tried to kill my dad and I killed Shane" explained Carl. "Did you have any friends?" asked Ellie. "Sophia" answered Carl. "What happened to her?" asked Ellie. "She was bitten and my dad had to put her down" answered Carl. "Who was her mom?" asked Ellie. "Carol" answered Carl. "I bet it was hard for her" said Ellie. "It was" said Carl. "So what about you Ellie what's your story?" asked Carl. "My mom died when I was young. Since then I was placed in an orphanage for a while until Marlene took care of me. In Boston My Friend Riley and I got bitten unlike me she died. As I got older Marlene introduced me to Joel. Joel was to take me to Salt Lake City where Marlene had a hospital slash base for the fireflies. Along the way Joel and I came across another pair of survivors who didn't make it in the end" explained Ellie. "What were there names?" asked Carl. "One of them was named Henry and he had a little brother named Sam" answered Ellie. "What happened to them?" asked Carl. "Sam got bitten one night and the following morning he tried to bite me. Henry shot him but…he ended up shooting himself" said Ellie.

"How are you not afraid of what's out there?" asked Carl. "Who says I'm not" answered Ellie. "So what are you afraid of?" asked Carl. "Scorpions are pretty creepy, fairies just down right make me shit my pants, and I'm afraid of ending up all alone" answered Ellie. "Well you and Joel are safe here along with Lee, Clem, Kenny, and Carley. I promise I'll stay by your side and I won't leave you" promised Carl as he extended his hand out to Ellie. Ellie couldn't help but blush and hold Carl's hand. Ellie then rested her head on Carl's head as the two enjoyed each others company. But without warning Daryl opened the door to see the two kids holding hands. "Am I interrupting something?" asked Daryl. Carl and Ellie then scooted away from each other. "I don't know what you're talking about" said Carl and Ellie in unison. "Well it's my turn to keep watch…look for what its worth I didn't see anything" said Daryl. Carl and Ellie simply nodded as the two made their way to bed. "So uh I'll see you tomorrow then?" asked Ellie. "Yeah sure" said Carl. "Goodnight" said the two in unison.


	6. Supply run gone wrong

The Last of The Walking Dead chapter 6

The Following morning Rick and the group were discussing over who was going for the scavenge run. "Alright we need to fortify this prison even more now so It will be Daryl, Michonne, Tyreese, and Ellie to go for a supply run" said Rick. "Before you guys go Ellie and I will show you some techniques on killing" said Joel. "What do you mean techniques?" asked Rick.

Joel then took out his backpack and revealed his and Ellie's arsenal. "Nail bombs, smoke bombs, Molotovs ,shivs and modified melee weapons are all tools that can help you survive" said Joel. "What about in terms of firearms?" asked Rick.

Joel and Ellie then showed everyone their guns (no pun intended). "This right here is your basic 9mm. handgun, you got a .357 revolver never leave without it, shotgun, shorty shotgun pistol, hunting rifle, bow and arrow, and this bad boy is named the "El Diablo" .44 magnum with scope has a bit of recoil with armor piercing rounds and unlike other revolvers you don't have to reload each individual round" explained Joel.

Rick was amazed at the firepower these to posses. What really caught his eye was the El Diablo. Sure he still preferred his python but the El Diablo might give it a run for its money.

"By using scrap metal and a can you can make a nail bomb" explained Ellie. "Just make sure you're away from the blast radius because it'll tear anything near it to shreds" cautioned Joel.

"Now if you want to make medical kits you'll need some alcohol and some rags" said Joel. "What about melee weapons?" asked Lee. Joel then pulled out a pipe with scissor bits on the top. "Bring out a target dummy" said Joel. "Watch and learn" said Joel as he readied his weapon. Joel then charged at the dummy and relentlessly beat it over and over again to the point that the dummy fell apart. "Jesus" said Rick as he and everyone saw how a survivor kills his opponent.

"Now if you want to kill someone quietly you can either strangle them or stab em' with a shiv" said Joel. "One last thing, always manage your supplies" said Ellie.

Later that day Ellie, Daryl, Tyreese, and Michonne went off for the supply run. Their first stop was an abandoned military base they hoped to find weapons or other needed supplies. As the four exited the car they drove Daryl gave them the rundown. "Alright we'll spit into two groups Ellie and I will go this way Michonne and Tyresse go the other way" said Daryl.

As the four were looking for supplies Ellie found a weapons locker in a tent. "Oh shit yeah" said Ellie in excitement. "Found anything?" asked Daryl. "Just a shitload of guns" answered Ellie. "Alright let's get the other and get back to the car" said Daryl. Meanwhile Tyreese and Michonne were looking for anything to help fortify the prison fences. "I found some spark plugs and a car battery maybe we could use this to electrify the fences" said Michonne. "Good thinking" said Tyreese.

Daryl, Ellie, Tyreese, and Michonne managed to meet back with each other but Ellie noticed that they were not alone. "Shit, get to cover" whispered Ellie. "What is it?" asked Michonne. "Hunters" answered Ellie. "What do we do?" asked Tyreese. "Alright there's two on the left and two on the right take em' out quietly" ordered Ellie. Tyreese and Daryl strangled the first two hunters while Michonne stabbed one with her katana. Ellie took the last kill by jumping on the hunter's back and stabbing him until hell down. Ellie then stabbed him repeatedly over and over again. "Tyreese, Daryl, and Michonne all winced at the brutal stabbing. "Alright let's go" said Ellie as she wiped the blood from her face. "Damn kid" said Daryl as everyone loaded the supplies.

As the four was heading back trouble soon happened. Walkers swarmed the car in attempt to trap the group. "Shit now what do we do?" asked Ellie. Everyone then began to clear a path. Daryl shot his crossbow at a walker while Michonne sliced some with her katana and Ellie shooting some. Tyreese began fighting them off but more and more walkers were heading towards him. "TYREESE NO!" shouted Ellie as she saw Tyreese bravely fighting off the walkers. Ellie then began shooting the walkers that were swarming Tyreese in attempt to help him out. "JUST GO GET OUT OF HERE" ordered Tyreese. "NO FUCKING WAY we're not leaving you" assured Ellie. "THERE'S NO TIME TO ARGUE JUST GO" ordered Tyreese. "Ellie come on we got to go" said Daryl. Ellie couldn't help but shed a tear.

Ellie, Daryl and Michonne managed to escape ….but at the cost of Tyreese's sacrifice.

Before the three entered the prison Daryl decided to talk to Ellie for a second. "Now Ellie Tyreese did what he had to do to save us if it wasn't for him none of us would be here right now you understand?" said Daryl in a comforting tone. Daryl wasn't known for this kind of thing. "Come here" said Daryl as he gave Ellie a quick hug. "I understand but It's going to be hard explaining this to Sasha" said Ellie. "We'll figure something out" assured Michonne.

As the three entered the cell block Sasha began to look for Tyreese. "Where's Tyreese?" asked Sasha. "He….sacrificed himself so we could get away if it wasn't for him we wouldn't have come back at all I'm sorry" explained Daryl. Sasha left to cry in another room. "Did you manage to find supplies?" asked Rick. "We found some weapons and a way to electrify the fences" answered Ellie in a sad tone. "Good job on finding the supplies as for Tyreese…he'll be remembered. "I'll have the car battery and spark plugs put up you all could use some rest" said Rick.

Later that evening as Joel and Ellie got ready for bed Joel wanted to know what else happened earlier today. "What else happened today Ellie?" asked Joel. "We ran into some hunters" answered Ellie. "At least you're safe" said Joel. "You know Rick told me you've taking a liking to his boy" said Joel. "What? No that is soooooo not true" said Ellie as she was blushing. "Ellie" said Joel in a come on now tell me the truth tone. "Okay fine I do kinda like him" admitted Ellie.

Meanwhile Carl was getting ready for bed when Rick came to talk to him. "Carl can I talk to you for a bit?" asked Rick. "Sure dad" answered Carl. "Daryl told me what happened at the watch tower. Carl immediately panicked. "Dad I can explain" said Carl as he was about to explain himself. "Carl relax you're not in trouble or anything. You know I haven't seen you like this since what happened to Sophia. It's normal for a boy your age to like a girl after all she is pretty isn't she?" asked Rick "Yeah" answered Carl admittedly. "Get some rest we got a lot of work do tomorrow" said Rick.

Meanwhile far away from the prison there is a Firefly base and inside the leader's office is the leader himself and a Firefly soldier.

"Sir we found them" said the Firefly soldier. Then the leader leaned in to the light and said "We attack at dawn" said the leader who had an eyepatch.


	7. What you're risking it for

The Last of The Walking Dead chapter 7

The following morning Glenn and Maggie were in bed discussing whether or not to leave. "Maggie we should go today" said Glenn in a concerned tone. "Today?" asked Maggie. "We have to go" said Glenn. "And then what leave everyone else here to fend for themselves?" asked Maggie. "Glenn we can't just leave I mean what about Joel's brother's town we'll be safe there we won't have to worry about anything anymore" assured Maggie. "You're right" said Glenn. "Of course I am" said Maggie.

Outside the Prison Kenny and Beth was keeping watch. "Anything?" asked Beth. "Nope" said Kenny looking down the scope on his hunting rifle. "Did you have a family before all this started?" asked Beth. "I was married and had a son sadly neither of them made it" said Kenny. "I'm sorry to hear that" said Beth showing sympathy. "Thank y….." but before Kenny could finish he was shot in the head by an unknown shooter. "OH MY GOD" said Beth as she ran for help.

"RICK, Rick Kenny's been shot were under attack" said Beth. "Alright everyone to the courtyard we'll flank them from above" said Rick.

"Alright boys you have your orders kill them all except for the girl" said a Firefly squad leader. As the squad of firefly soldiers were searching the courtyard they noticed something sitting in the middle. "What the Hell?" asked the Firefly squad leader. "NOW" ordered Rick. The group then opened fire onto the soldiers. "Save one alive" said Joel. "As the Firefly Soldier was crawling away Joel stepped on his wounded leg. "Where is your hideout?" asked Rick. "FUCK YOU I'M NOT TELLING YOU SHIT" said the squad leader. Joel then pulled a shiv and stabbed the wound. "AHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed the squad leader. "Where is it?" asked Rick. "WOODBERRY it's in Woodberry now let me go please" pleaded the wounded firefly. Rick then aimed his python at the firefly but Joel had other ideas. Joel grabbed a pipe and bashed the firefly's skull in front of everyone. "Damn Joel" said Lee.

"We need to bury Kenny" suggested Carley. Later that day Daryl, Glenn, Lee and Rick buried Kenny and paid their respects.

"Rick can I have a word?" asked Hershel. "What is it?" asked Rick. "I think it might be safer outside these walls. "What do you mean?" asked Rick. We lost twelve of our own and Kenny was killed in cold blood. Everything we've worked so hard to keep out has found its way in" said Hershel. "We can't stay here any longer we need to end this once and for all" said Rick. "What do you suggest we do?' asked Hershel. "We go to Woodberry and we kill The Governor and we head toward Jackson City so we can have a second chance and start anew" said Rick.

Later that afternoon Rick called for an emergency meeting. "Alright listen up The Governor obviously sent us a message. That all he wants is Ellie. He's not going to stop until he and the Fireflies have her. But we're not going to let that happen. We're goin' to Woodberry and we are going to end this. By the time we get back I expect you all to be packed up and ready to leave. We're not staying here because we are heading to Jackson City" said Rick. "You all need to understand. You step outside you risk your life. Take a drink of water you risk your life. You don't have a choice. The only thing you can chose is what your risking it for" said Hershel. "Tomorrow we head for Woodberry" said Rick.

As nighttime came Lee and Carley were outside on watch duty. "So is Rick serious about attacking Woodberry?" asked Carley. "He is as far as we can tell" answered Lee. "Listen Carley I need you to stay here and look after Clementine" said Lee. "Of course just be careful okay?" asked Carley in a concerned tone. "I'll be back I promise" promised Lee.

Meanwhile Ellie went to talk to Carl about tomorrow's attack. "Hey Carl can I talk to you for second?" asked Ellie. "Yeah sure" said Carl. "I'm really worried about the attack tomorrow and I'm afraid I'll lose anyone else I care about" said Ellie. "I really don't want to lose you either Ellie" said Carl. Carl pulled Ellie in for a quick kiss on the lips. "I promised you that I'll stay be your side and watch your back and I will keep it" assured Ellie. Ellie then kissed Carl as her arms wrapped around Carl's neck while Carl's arms were wrapped around Ellie's waist. "Wow talk about a first kiss" said Ellie. "Lets get some sleep we got a busy day tomorrow" said Carl. "Yeah goodnight" said Ellie as she gave Carl a quick kiss and headed off to bed. "Goodnight" said Carl as he stood there for a while.

Here's a bonus chapter for you guys. Tomorrow I'll be visiting a relative and I don't know when I'll post the next chapter. So until then here's chapter 7. Chapters 8 and 9 will be in two parts and Chapter 10 will be the final one. I'd like to thank everyone who supported this story it really means a lot to me. Jason429 out.


	8. Woodberry Assault part 1

The Last of The Walking Dead chapter 8

As dawn approached Rick, Lee and Joel were already discussing the plans for the Woodberry assault. "Here's the plan, we assume The Governor will be in his office so we'll clear the way of his personal guards we go in and we kill him" said Rick. "Just like that?" asked Lee. "It seems too easy" said Joel. "Trust me it won't be easy" assured Rick. "When was the last time we did anything that was easy?" asked Lee. "Looks like we're all set" said Joel.

As the others were preparing to leave Rick gave Carl a quick pep talk. "Now Carl are you ready for this assault because we need every able body we can get" asked Rick. "I won't let you down dad" assured Carl. "Good" said Rick. "You know what we got to do right Ellie?" asked Joel. "We go in kill a bunch of Fireflies and kill a governor" answered Ellie.

"Ellie" said Clementine. "Yeah Clem?" asked Ellie. "Please be careful" said Clementine in concern of her older sister. Ellie then grabbed her little sister and hugged her. "Don't worry Clem I'll be back" assured Ellie. Since Ellie and Clem have been bonding recently Clem sees Ellie as the sister she never had and at the same time looks up to her.

"Ellie it's time to go" said Carl informing Ellie of their departure. "Okay let's go" said Ellie. Carl nodded and made his way to the others.

"Daryl and Glenn you're with us" said Rick as he, Lee, Joel, Daryl Glenn, Carl, and Ellie were off to kill The Governor. "Remember be ready to go when we get back" said Rick addressing the rest of the group.

The seven were off to Woodberry as they drove for hours they finally arrived. They parked the car in a hidden spot to avoid detection. "Alright there's the gate to Woodberry we sneak in and we finish this" said Rick. "Uh in case you haven't noticed but there's fucking guards everywhere" said Ellie. Joel noticed an empty bottle next to him and decides to throw it. "Huh?" said the guard. The guards then went over to investigate while Rick and the group snuck in.

"This town is empty" said Ellie in shock. "Told you it was barren" said Rick. "Look up ahead isn't it that where The Governor is" asked Glenn. As the group was heading toward the building they heard gunshots coming from another direction. "CLICKERS FALL BACK TO THE BASE" ordered a Firefly soldier. "We got walkers too sir" said another Firefly soldier. "Orders are the same fall back now" said the Firefly soldier.

"Shit MOVE MOVE" ordered Rick as the others entered the building in attempt to flee from the walkers and clickers.

"Quick find something to barricade the doors" said Daryl. Joel and Lee then used a wooden plank to barricade the door. "That's not going to hold them for long" said Carl. "Well at least it'll buy us some time" said Joel. All of a sudden a voice from an intercom began playing. "Rick, how nice of you to bring us the girl" said the voice. "YOU'RE NOT GETTING MY BABY GIRL YOU SON OF A BITCH" shouted Joel. "Joel you need to understand you have the key to mankind's survival it's quite selfish of you to keep it to yourself" said the voice. "Listen Governor we've come to end this" said Rick. "Oh have you now? Listen in the basement of this facility are the emergency generators which are rigged with explosives. So give us the girl and leave or burn and parish" reasoned The Governor. "If you want Ellie you'll have to kill us first" said Lee. "As you wish, GUARDS dispose of them bring the girl to me" ordered The Governor.

The double doors at the end of the hallway opened as Firefly soldiers came armed with assault rifles. "Get to cover" ordered Joel. The seven began shooting the Firefly soldiers. "Pick up the automatics we can pick up ammo as we go" said Glenn. "Not you Ellie" "Or you Carl" said Rick and Joel. "Aw what?" said the Ellie and Carl in unison. "You heard him" said Daryl. Carl and Ellie put down the assault rifles in disappointment.

The seven were closing in on The Governor when they were in a large room where there multiple doors all around them. "As you can see you folks are about fight for lives" said The Governor. "I recommend you count your bullets because these people look mighty hungry" said The Governor.

Then the doors all opened as walkers and clickers came in the room. "Rick and the group found themselves back to back ready to fight for survival as the infected were closing in.

Aww man cliffhangers oh well here's part one of the three part series finale of AMC's The Last of The Walking Dead. Stay tuned.


	9. Next stop Tommy's town part 2

The Last of The Walking Dead chapter 9

The odds were against them as Rick, Joel, Lee, Daryl, Glenn, Carl, and Ellie were about to fight for their lives against walkers and clickers.

"So what do we do?" asked Glenn. "You make every shot count" said Joel as he pulled out his revolver. The seven began shooting the infected. Round after round the infected fell but there was so many that the odds of success were slim…..very slim. "Shit there's so many" said Ellie. "Just hold em' off" said Rick as he fired his python at a clicker.

The Governor was watching and he noticed how quickly they were wiping out the infected. So he decided to turn it up a notch.

"I think that's all of them" said Lee. Then one last door opened as a bloater entered the fray. "A bloater are you fucking kidding me?" asked Ellie annoyed. But right before the bloater could attack Firefly soldiers armed with flamethrowers came in and burned it to a crisp. "What the hell?" asked Daryl in confusion.

The Governor then made his grand entrance. "Welcome to what's left of Woodberry ladies and gentlemen" said The Governor. "Now hand over the girl" said The Governor as he pulled out the remote to the rigged explosives. "Not a chance" said Rick. "So be it" said The Governor as he initiated the self-destruct sequence. "WARNING ARMED EXPLOSIVES TO DETONATE IN T MINUS FIVE MINUTES" said the automatic intercom voice. "You son of a bitch" said Joel as he shot the Governor wounding him. "Deal with em" ordered The Governor as he fled to escape.

"AFTER HIM" ordered Rick. Rick then killed the Firefly soldiers and the rest pursuited the wounded governor. "There he is" said Lee as he saw The Governor trying to open the door to freedom. The Governor then made his exit and blocked the door outside so the others wouldn't escape. "DAMN IT HE BLOCKED THE EXIT" said Joel as he and Lee pushed the door open. "How do we get out of here?" panicked Glenn. Carl then noticed a glass window to their left. "We can get out through here" said Carl as he was trying to break the glass window. "BREAK YOU PIECE OF SHIT GLASS BREAK" struggled Ellie as she helped Carl to break the glass. "Joel the saw a brick and tossed it at the window. "GET DOWN" ordered Joel. The window then broke as the seven escaped with just in the nick of time. The Building exploded knocking everyone unconscious.

As the seven got up Rick noticed The Governor crawling away. Rick, Lee, and Joel slowly (Because they were still hurt obviously form the explosion) walked toward the Governor. "WAIT I'm sure we can work this out" reasoned The Governor. "You killed Audrea you killed Merle you killed your own people and you tried to kill mine so what makes you think we'll let you just walk away from that?" asked Rick as he Joel and Lee pulled out their side arms and aimed them at The Governor. "Joel we can still do the right thing here we still have doctors" reasoned The Governor. "You'd just come after her" said Joel as he and the other two killed The Governor.

"Is that it" asked Glenn. "Yeah let's go home" said Lee.

Back at the prison everyone was outside with their cars ready as they hoped to see Rick and the others again. "I SEE THE" said Maggie with glee. As everyone gathered to see the group, Rick, Lee, Joel, Glenn, Daryl, Carl, and Ellie got outside the car (Except Daryl because he rode his motorcycle because he's badass like that) covered in burns and bruises and were ready to head off to Jackson City.

Carley and Clementine ran up to Lee and bear hugged him. Glenn and Maggie hugged each other and kissed. "I told you I'd come back" said Lee. Carley kissed Lee passionately for about thirty seconds. "Lee I'm so glad you came back" said Clementine. "Don't worry sweet pea I'm not leaving you anymore" assured Lee as he hugged Carley and Clem like as if they were a family.

"Alright Joel you're leading the way" said Rick. "Just have everyone follow me we'll get there" assured Joel.

"Alright next stop Jackson city" said Rick as he and everyone got in their cars. Daryl got on his motorcycle and with that said Joel and Ellie led the way to Jackson City.

After hours of being on the road the group finally made it to Jackson City.

Joel and Ellie got out of the car waiting for everyone else to arrive. WARNING THE FOLLOWING IS PRETTY MUCH THE LAST OF ENDING BUT WITH SOME TWEAKS. "Well looks like we're walkin" said Joel. "How far is the town?" asked Hershel. "It should be a straight shot from here" assured Joel. As everyone cut through the woods everyone saw the town. "Wow it's beautiful" said Beth in awe. "We finally found a place to call home" said Rick. "It's finally over" said Lee. "We don't have to fight for anything anymore" said Carol. "That's not true now I have struggled for a long time with survivin' and you….no matter what you always find something to fight for" said Joel. "We'll we found it didn't we?" asked Rick. "I reckon we have" smiled Joel as he and everyone headed toward the gate to Tommy's town.

But Ellie stood there for a minute until Carl saw her. "You commin" asked Carl. "Yeah just…." paused Ellie. "Ellie it's over we're safe now" assured Carl as he was about to get back to the others. "Hey wait" said Ellie. "Yeah" said Carl as he stopped to hear what Ellie had to say. "Remember that night we had where I told you about Riley?" asked Ellie. "What about it?" asked Carl. "Back in Boston back when I was bitten she was there with me and she got bit too. We didn't know what to. She said Y'know we can be all poetic and lose our minds together. She was the first to die then it was Tess and then Sam" explained Ellie."None of that is on you" said Carl. "I guess you can't save them all" said Ellie. "Well ….I saved you didn't I?" asked Carl. "Yeah you did" said Ellie as she gave Carl a kiss on the lips.

ELLIE CARL YOU GUYS COMING?" asked Rick and Joel. "WE'RE COMING" said the two young lovers in unison. "Come on lets go home" said Carl as he extended his hand out to Ellie's. "Yeah let's go" said Ellie as she took Carl's hand and walked back to the others.

Joel and the others were outside the gate when Tommy was on watch duty and noticed his older brother was not alone. "Joel is that you?" asked Tommy. "Tommy open up don't worry about the others they're good folk" assured Joel. Tommy then signaled the gate keeper to open the gate as Tommy welcomed his brother and his people into his town.

"You came back" said Tommy. "Was there any every doubt?" asked Joel. "Course not it's the least I can do after all those years you took care of us" said Tommy. "You folks must be tires and hungry come on inside" welcomed Tommy. Everyone then walked inside into their new home and new life as the gates closed behind them.

Don't worry the story isn't over yet. The next chapter takes place 16 years after the story. See how everyone's lives have been during the time.


	10. 16 Years Later part 3 FINALE

The Last of The Walking Dead chapter 10

16 years later.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP *Click*. It was five o' clock in the morning when Carl and Ellie Grimes were in bed. "Good morning sweetheart" yawned Carl. "Good morning" said Ellie.

It has been sixteen years since Joel, Ellie, Lee, Clementine, Carley, Rick, Carl, Daryl, Hershel, Beth, Maggie, Glenn, Michonne, Carol, and Sasha haved moved to Tommy's town in Jackson City. A lot of things have happened during their stay. Lee and Carley got married and had a daughter named Stephanie. Beth volunteered as a teacher for the local school. Daryl is an archery instructor for both bows and arrows and crossbows. Maggie and Glenn are doctors for the local hospital Maggie had followed her father's footsteps since he died (What? Hershel was old you'd expect him to be dead by now).

As for Carl and Ellie they got married after high school. Carl had followed his father's footsteps by becoming the town's sheriff plus he helps with the town's watch towers. But five years ago Ellie was pregnant with triplets. The doctors were concerned due to the fact that Ellie was immune. Carl and Ellie were worried about what would happen to their children. Nine months later those worries were put to rest when Ellie gave birth to three healthy triplets. They had one boy and two girls one was their names were Sam, Sophia, and Riley. They chose those names due to the fact that Sam and Riley were their friends when they were younger and they wanted to honor their memories.

But today was the triplets' first day of daycare and Ellie was worried that the other kids would make fun of them for being immune like their mother.

"Time to get ready for work" said Carl. "Uhhhh I don't want to get up" whined Ellie. "Come on sweet heart I have to go to work and you got to take the kids to daycare. "Fine" said Ellie as she got up and woke up the kids. "Kids time to get up" said Ellie. "I don't want to get up" mumbled Riley. "Neither did mommy so come on wake up" said Ellie. "Sam, Sophia, and Riley then got up from their beds, brushed their teeth and went downstairs for breakfast.

Carl was about to head off for watch duty when his kids gave him the puppy dog eye plea. "Please daddy don't go" pleaded Sam, Sophia, and Riley in unison. "Don't worry daddy will be back when mommy picks you all up from daycare and later we'll visit grandpa Rick and grandpa Joel okay" assured Carl."Bye kids bye Ellie" said Carl as he kissed his wife and kids goodbye. "Keep this town safe" said Ellie. "I will" assured Carl. "Alright kids finish your breakfast and start getting dressed" said Ellie. "Okay mommy" said the triplets in unison.

"Is everyone ready?" asked Ellie. "Yes mommy" said the three in unison. Ellie then placed her kids in the car and buckled them in. Ellie then arrived at the daycare center in her mind she wanted to cry. She couldn't bear but see her kids grow up so fast. Ellie then took her kids inside and said goodbye. "Alright kids give mom a hug" said Ellie. Sam, Riley and Sophia hugged their mom goodbye. "I'll pick you guys up in a few hours okay" said Ellie. Ms. Robinson one of the daycare staff came in. "Don't worry Mrs. Grimes we'll take care of them" assured Ms. Robinson.

Ellie then drove back home and did her daily duties. She dusted the family pictures, cleaned the rest of the house, laundry etc. As she finished up she heard a knock on her door. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. "I'm coming" said Ellie as she made her way to the door. "Oh hi Clem" said Ellie as she answered to door. "How's my favorite little sister?" asked Ellie. "I'm doing pretty good how bout you?" asked Clementine. "Eh y'know same old same old I just dropped the kids off at daycare so now I'm just cleaning the house and waiting to pick up the kids" explained Ellie. "I bet it was hard to do" said Clementine. "Yeah I can't believe my babies are already at daycare next thing you know their already in school and have careers" said Ellie. "That's a long time don't you think?" asked Clem. "Yeah I guess you're right" answered Ellie.

Later that day Ellie was getting ready to pick up the kids when Carl came home. "Honey I'm home" said Carl. "Oh hey honey I was just about to pick up the kids" said Ellie as she was about to put on her jacket. "Well let's go pick them up and pay our dads a visit" said Carl. Carl and Ellie then drove to the daycare center to pick their kids up. "MOMMY DADDY" said Sam, Sophia, and Riley as they ran to their parents. "Ready to see grandpa Rick and Joel?" asked Carl. "Yes daddy?" said the three kids in unison.

The family then drove to the retirement home where Joel and Rick were living at. "Carl and Ellie Grimes for Rick and Joel?" asked Carl. The receptionist then pointed the family to where Joel and Rick where were sitting. "GRANDPA" said Sam, Riley, and Sophia in unison. "Hey how's our favorite grandkids?" asked Rick. "Mommy has been teaching me some jokes" said Sam. "Really let's hear em" said Joel. "I used to be on soap but now I'm clean" joked Sam. Joel and Rick laughed at the joke even though it was sort of funny. "Grandpa Joel can you tell us a story about your past?" asked Sophia. "Alright kiddo" said Joel.

After story time with Joel, Carl and Ellie took the kids home. "Alright kids time for bed" said Carl. "But daddy we're not tired" said Riley. A few minutes later Carl and Ellie carried the kids to bed. Ellie gave the kids a kiss goodnight and turned off the lights in their room. Carl then carried his wife to bed. Ellie couldn't help but giggle.

"You know no one ever said raising kids in a post apocalyptic would be this much of a handful" said Ellie. "Well at least we have each other "said Carl. "That's why I married you" said Ellie. "Oh I thought it was my good looks that gave it away" said Carl. "Oh shut up" giggled Ellie. "Goodnight Ellie" said Carl as he kissed his wife. "Goodnight Carl" said Ellie as she and her beloved husband drifted off to sleep.

Credits ( With The Last of Us credits music in the backround)

Troy Baker as Joel

Ashley Johnson as Ellie

Andrew Lincoln as Rick

Norman Reedus as Daryl

Steven Yeun as Glenn

Lauren Cohan as Maggie

Chandler Riggs as Carl

Danai Gurira as Michonne

David Morrissey as The Governor

Melissa McBride as Carol

Scott Wilson as Hershel

Emily Kinney as Beth

Chad Coleman as Tyreese

Sonequa Martin-Green as Sasha

Dave Fennoy as Lee

Melissa Hutchison as Clementine

Gavin Hammon as Kenny

Nicole Vigil as Carley

Mara Junot as Christa

Owen Thomas as Omid

Nolan North as Firefly soldiers

Sony Computer Entertainment presents

In collaborartion with NaughtyDog and Telltale Games

AMC's THE LAST OF THE WALKING DEAD

The end

AN/ Well that's The Last of The Walking Dead. I'd like to thank all of you for supporting this series. I would personally like to thank The Pyschopath for the kind reviews and ideas without your help I wouldn't make it this far. The first time I beat The Last of Us I got the idea to write this. I also read "The Only Hope For Me Is You" by Dorplet. That was my also inspiration check out the story it's really good. Now I ask you guys this should I make CarlxEllie one shots following this story if so send me a PM I really like this couple idea since these two have things in common. Anyway Thanks for the support. And Yes the names in the credits are the actual actors I checked on Wikipedia. Except for Nolan North I'd just wanted him to be in the story in some way. I mean come on It's NOLAN NORTH for goodness sake. Anyway this is Jason429 checking out.


End file.
